Alex Family-Nitro was diagnose by Melman
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Nitro's crime spree became a medical crises.


Alex was off to work at the hospital. The kids went to School. Gia got a job selling houses. Alex clocked in & went into Melman's office. Alex knocked. Excuse me Melman, can I talk to you for a minute? Melman look up at Alex. Don 't you have patient's to take care of? Alex responded. I know but I need to talk to you. Alex close the door & sit down. It's about Nitro. He has ben stealing stuff & being in gang members. Melman put down his papers. Alex continued. I don't know what has gotten into him. I tried to skull him, ground him, & nothing. I thought since your a licensed psychologist you can talk it him? The secretary page him. _"Melman your needed in Exam. Room 12"__**. **_I be right there. Melman got up. Look I'm busy right now but I'll find the time to talk to him & you should go back on the ward. Alex responded. Thanks Melman. Alex close the door behind him & went back to work on the ward.

At Juvenile Hall, Alex had to go to security before going in by the Guard. He was frisk for weapons. He was clean. The guard took Alex to Nitro's cell. Nitro was glad to see him. Nitro? the guard said. You may bail. Nitro hugged his dad. He took his prision clothes off & got his stuff & head out. Thanks for bailing me out Dad. Alex responded. Well It cost me a thousand dollars to bail you out of there. Your going to work with me. Why Dad? asks Nitro Because you need to talk to Melman. I the something is bothering you.

After they got to the Hospital, They walk to Melman's office. Melman was happy to see them. Please sit down. Alex, can I talk to Nitro alone? Alex step out. Alex went into the break room & poured himself a cup of coffee& grabbed a donut. Another employee cam into the brrakroom & saw Alex sitting at the table & walked up to him. Hello there.. Hi Kristen. said Alex. Kristen went to Alex and talk to him so you're on duty? Ask actually my son is in with the doctor. I'm jus chilling here. How was your day? Alex ask. Kristen responded. This is my first day on I.C.U. A couple hours later Alex pager went off. It was Melman.

Nitro I need you take your blood-pressure. Said Melman. As he grabbing his cuff & stethoscope out of his desk. Why? Ask Nitro. Melman responded. Wiell when your in a lot of stress your blood pressure goes up. Alex entered as Melman inflate the cuff & use his stethoscope on his artery on his arm then took the cuff off. What did you find out? Ask Alex. Well Alex, Nitro is under alot of pressure right now. I need to keep him for a couple of day in the psychiatric ward & order some tests. Blood draw,MRI & an EEG.

they went out of Melman's office. First stop was the admitting office. Second they want a blood draw lab were Alex took some blood. Melman paged Alax and tell him to take into the psychiatric ward and will do the brain study tomorrow. The MRI test will take 3 hours so Nitro will need to be under anesthesia but not have any breakfast tomarrow.

The next morning Alex went to the psychiatric unit to get Nitro. He gave him a gown to wear & was wheeled down in the MRI prepping unit. Melman inject ed a sedivite to help him relax. Alex held down the mask on his face & start up the anesthesia machine. 1 minute later, he was out & put a breathing tube down his throat. Melman put EKG patches on his check & a blood pressure cuff around his arm & they wheeled him down into the MRI room. Alex put a blanket around him so he doesn't get cold & push him into the tunnel.

Melman started to scan his brain. He found a blood clot. Alex looked at his scan. Does that explain his judgment? Could be. We admit him in the wrong unit. It's not a psychotic Issue. We need to take him to the OR while he's asleep. While I prep the lab, can you put a catheter in his bladder with a urine meter? While Alex went to get the catheter supplies, Melman got Nitro out of the scanner, back on the gurney & wheeled him back in the prepping unit. Melman inject more sedative in his IV line in his catheter so he won't wake up. Alex came back in & did the catheteration procedure. He then was wheel in the OR & moved onto the table to do brain surgery. 5 hours later, Nitro was wheeled in ICU to be watched after. Melman attached EEG around his head to check for unusual brain waves. Alex looked at Melman. Looks like Nitro became our Medical test subject. Melman laughed. Well it's to study the brain see why this clouded up his judgment. He started the breathe on his own. Melman took his breathing tube out & Nitro cough. Nitro open his eye's Dad? is that you?Melman looked at the EEG Monitor. Alex look at this. The EEG reads that he may need a catheter for the rest of his life. That surgery effect his urinary system while I got the blood clot out unless I can inject drug though his I.V line to fix that.

It was a 3 days in the ICU. Nitro bloodwork came back from the lab. Nitro had a brain tumor & they caught it early. They wheeled him in the cancer unit & Alex started Chemotherapy so he will start recovering. A Month went by, The catheter came out & Nitro was discharge.

Alex went to the courthouse & explain the judge about his behavior. The judge felt terrible what she did & gave Alex re-fund from Nitro's Bail from Juvenile went home & the family thew a party for Nitro. Kimmy hugged his brother. I know you were innocent. Thanks little sis. Simba walk toward Nitro. Hey your the bravest brother I know. There was a knock on the door. It was Melman. So I checked back Nitro medical records & Nitro you had the clot ever since you were a little cub & it just got bigger. Everyone eye's grew open. Your lucky that I got it out in time. If it got any bigger, You would of (Gia covered up Kimmy's ears) Died. The bad new that you may have to be on blood thinner for the rest of your life to keep the clot from coming back. Is their side effects? Ask Alex. Urine may change color. Dizzies, Blood-pressure may drop,Bruising with may required ice packs You get that Alex? & Monitor his blood pressure & You made need to put a catheter in him at night to measure his urine. Alex wrote everything down. Melman took his prescription pap out to prescribed the blood thinners & other supplies they need. Gia looked at Melman. Would you like to join us? Love to I'm off duty. Melman joined Alex family. They had pizza & cake. Melman waved good-bye.

The end.


End file.
